My Valley Guy
by Realm of Dreams
Summary: AU Jake is going to kill me. Why you ask? Oh I dunno maybe it has something to do with the guy from the Valley I've been kind of seeing. His name is Jesse. R&R please!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Yeah my first attempt at a Mediator Fic...I hope it doesnt totally suck. Well hope you all enjoy it..and sorry about the sucky spacing...its weird or something but im getting there.

Suze POV

"Jake is gonna kill me.' I thought to myself as I snuck upstairs. Our parents have

been married for almost two years now, I was a senior at the Mission Academy, well I

would be in three weeks when school started up again. Anyways in those two years me

and Jake have gotten closer, now he really is like the older brother I never had. But your

probably wondering why he's going to kill me huh? Well let me tell you. Jake, I stopped

calling him Sleepy last year, is very protective over me and refuses to let me see anyone

from the Valley...especially a 'gangbanger'. Well unfortunantly for me Jesse lives in the

Valley and is in college. A sophmore, like Jake, only Jesse cant afford to go to the same

college as Jake and goes to the community college. But anyway whose Jesse you ask?

Only the hottest person I've met. His full name is Jesse de Silva, he's 6'3'', has the perfect

abs and is Spanish, I guess Gina's 'thing' for Latin guys has kinda rubbed off on me. He's

so sweet yet dangerous, you know what I mean. Yeah, just the kind of guy Jake doesn't

want me around.

AN: Well what do you think! I'm pretty sure this is original...I mean I haven't been reading Mediator fics for very long but I haven't seen this yet...soo Review please! I know this was extremely short but this is only the prolougue..I have the next chapter typed...but I'm doing this at like 11 something pm and I have to get up early for work and my dad's getting surgery as we speak..so yeah I'm not to into typing but I thought I would get this done now...sooo I hope you all like! and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can I promise!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Well heres the I guess the first official chapter...hopefully this is good...soo you know R&R! Thanks!

_"You know any ideal is a meaningless dream if you cant make it happen" - Anotsu: Blade of the Immortal_

_"Nothing will happen if you dont believe in your own possibilities...it'll work out somehow."- George:Paradise Kiss_

_These are my favorite quotes...I dunno I guess they kinda go with the story of overcoming there problems...yea I'll stop rambling now...on with the story._

Suze POV

I walked into my room and threw my coat and bag on my window seat. I flopped onto my bed and sighed, "when's he going to ask me out?" I wondered aloud. I turned to check the time, '1:30 am huh?' I yawned as I turned over and fell asleep.

"Suze! It's time for breakfast!" I was woken from blissfull sleep by Dopey's screeching voice. I went to shower and came down to eat, breakfast was just being put on the table. 'Two years and he's still a jerk.' Breakfast as usual went uneventful, no ghosts bother me this early.

"Andy?"

"Yes, honey?" Oh I forgot to mention me and Andy had our whole stepfather stepdaughter bonding thing so we're cool now. I just can't call him dad cause you know my real dad is still here, well unofficially, a ghost really.

"Could you possibly take me to the Mission Library? I still have some summer math work to do."

He looked up with a smile, "sure thats no problem. You want to drive us there though?" I had just gotten my permit at 18 sad I know, but hey growing up in NY I didn't need one, and then when I first went for my test, well let's say I was dealing with a very pissed ghost in the back seat. But seriously they didn't have to make me wait a year to try again, but I can drive now so I guess I can't complain. Much.

"Yeah Andy, that'll be fun."

I pulled into the Mission praking lot, Andy smiled at me. "You're sure you have a ride home?"

I looked back at him, ''yeah I'm sure."

"Well, ok, if you need me call me."

With that he pulled out and drove off back to the house. Isighed as I walked over to the library wing to meet Jesse.

Your probably thinking , don't I feel bad lying to Andy? Well I didn't tell a total lie, I meanI do have extra work I still have to do. I just didn't tell Andy I was meeting my soon-to-be-boyfriend. Oh come one like you've never lied to meet a guy. But soon-to-be? I know, the thing is were not officially going out because Jesse is 'honorable' and we can't officially go out unless my parents are cool with it. I've met his folks. They love me. But unfortunantly for me my stapdad has the same point of view of the Valley guys as Jake does. He so won't agree to me and Jesse so I can't say 'oh have you met my boyfriend Jesse?' How I wish I could. We always meet in secret, or its like this were he's 'helping' me. Well he is but its after the 'help' that I look forward to. But doesn't that seriously suck, we have to keep our relationship, well half relationship, secret. Well I know my mom would be cool with it, shes not to judgemental, not until she gets to know the person. Mybe I should introduce Jesse to her first and we could work on Andy and Jake.

I sighed as I opened the door. " I hope Sister Ernstine isn't the librarian!' Imagine my dismay as I opened the door and saw her sittin at the huge desk. I sighed again, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. I scanned the room and saw Jesse sitting in the back working on something. I walked over slowly so I wouldn't attract the attention of Sister Ernstine. When I sat down he looked up with a smile.

"Susannah." He refuses to call me Suze, God only knows why though. I gave him a bright smile and pulled out my math books.

"Thanks so much Jesse you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

He had the decency to look modest as he shook his head and said, "it's no problem really, I'm more then happy to help you. Really." He moved to sit next to me and together we started my Pre-Cal work.

Around two hours later I finally had the last section figured out.

"I knew you could do it Susannah. You just don't give yourself enough credit"

I gave him a flirty grin and said, "neither do you Jesse, I mean I never coulda done this without such an awesome teacher."

He grinned back at me and opened his mouth to say something. I knew he was going to say something dirty because once we start he kind of forgets he's an "honorable gentleman." However he didn't get to say anything because Sister Ernstine chose then to tell us we had to leave. We grabbed our bags and as we stood Jesse grabbed my hand and we walked out to his car.

AN: Well heres my newest installment...I hope this is long enough...I dont like making them too long but if you want them to be longer just say so and I'll do it. Hmm well I really hope everyone likes this I dunno I tend to critize my work a lot...well anyways R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: sorry im late with the update but i do have work...but its 1 AM and since i have off tomorrow im typing this up for you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mediator or any of the characters in this story... I just came up with the plot.

( this is for all my chapters cause i know i'll forget it)

Three days later Suze POV

I sat in the living room with my mom, she had somehow managed to get Andy out of the house, Jake was at work, Dave upstairs, and Dopey, who knows. I couldn't look at her so I settled for my my thumbs which I was twittling. 'Hm I wonder if I should have went ith the light pink instead of the blue...' I shook my head, now was definantly not the time to be thinking about my nailpolish. I focused on the portraits on the wall and began to rock the chair listening intently to the creaking it made on the hardwood floor. My mom looked at me with a worried expression.

"Susie, honey, are you alright?"

I snapped my head up and winced slightly in pain. I answered her rubbing the back of my neck, " yeah I'm fine, super in fact. I mean why shouldn't I be ok? I have nothing to worry about right? Right of..."

"Susie!" I instantly stopped my rambling, something I tend to do when I'm nervous.

I cleared my throat, closed my eyes, took a very deep breath and answered. "I'm fine, sorry."

She leaned over and patted my knee, "you don't have to worry. If he's everything you said he is then I'll have no problem with him. Well I mean he is a bit older but your mature enough so I don't think it'll be a problem."

I gave her a bright smile a relaxed a bit. My nerves however were immediatly jumbled again when I heard the doorbell ring.

I stood up and smoothed out my black skirt which ended slightly above the knee, designer of course. I matched it with a pink shirt. I walked to the door, my black sandles sounding on the floor. I opened it to see Jesse standing there in black slightly baggy sorta dressy pants, and a red button down short sleeved shirt. He gave me a smile which I readily returned and we walked into the living room together.

When we walked in I noticed my mom had moved into the chair I was sitting in, 'Andy's Chair ', leaving the couch for me and Jesse. We sat and while he was turning off his cell, my mother gave me a look and mouthed 'wow '. I swear if one could die from blushing I would have died ten times.

My mom cleared her throat, much like she does when she has 'breaking news'. I mean sure in New York, but here whats the worst that can happen its gonna be 60 degrees all day? I said that once and got 'the look'.

I was brought from my thoughts when she started talking.

"So Jesse, I hear your in college. What are your plans for the future?"

He smiled politely. "Well I want to be a Doctor, a Pediatrician to be exact."

My mother practically gushed. Someone just shoot me now.

"Thats just wonderful!"

He smiled modestly and said, "I'm still saving but I hope to achieve my goal someday. I also want to buy a house for my parents."

"Any siblings?"

He smiled fondly. " I have four sisters. Two older two younger. My older sisters are both married, one lives in Spain the other in Texas. They are Mercy and Charity. My younger sisters are Isabel and Catalina. Isabel is in 9th grade, and Catalina is in 3rd."

"You speak fondly of them."

"My sisters are very important to me. Those I care about mean the world to me." As he said that last sentence he looked at me. I turned pink and smiled.

My mother smiled. "When Susie first told me about you I must say I was aprehensive considering where you live. But back in New York we did live in a worse neighborhood, so I told myself to keep an open mind. I'm glad I did. I think you're absolutly wonderful for my daughter and you both have my blessing."

Jesse gave me the worlds brightest smile which I couldn't help but return.

"Now all we have to do is work on Andy and Jake."

"I'm sure it'll work out, they'll trust our judgement." My mother and I shared a laugh.

Jesse's pager went off and his cheeks turned slightly pink. He apologized and went off to call back whoever paged him.

"So, mom, you really like him?"

"Oh honey, he's perfect, and quite the looker, I'm very happy for you."

He came back in with a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Catalina fell out of a tree and hurt her arm. My mother can't drive and my father is out of town. I have to take her to the ER."

My mother shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry! Go ahead and take care of your sister."

He gave a slight smile, he always worried himself sick when it came to Catalina since she's the youngest.

He made his way over in three strides, keys in hand, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon quierda."

I smiled at him and told him to tell Catalina I said hi and to feel better. He nodded his head and with a final goodbye he left.

My mother looked at me. "Whats quierda mean?"

I blushed and said, "well he won't tell me except that its a term of affection, and well his sisters giggle and go 'awww' everytime he says it to me."

She gave a sigh and said, " ahh to be young and in love."

I blushd for like the 100th time that day, but didn't bother trying to correct her any. What she said was true, I do love Jesse. I just hope Andy and Jake can agree with her.

AN: Well! what do you all think? REVIEW! I cant wait...and well an answer to reviews...no individual ones...this is AU- Alternate Universe...soo Jesse was never dead...he exists in Suze's time period...I hope that makes sense...Paul's going to be in it...they haven't met yet...but there gonna meet in the same way only with my little twists in it. Well I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon...look in my profile for update notices and stuff...ooh quick question...whats a JFCer and a PFCer...i think thats what it was...like i said 1 30 in the morning...i only got this right well the story cause i copied it from my notebook...well yea i was just wondering...thanks to all my lovely reviewers ... your reviews mean soo much and yea I felt bad about not updating...so im up late for you! haha j/k...CYA- RealmofDreams


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Heres the chapter! Thank you to the person who told me what JFCer and PFCer ment...sorry, I'm on another computer so I dont have your penname thinger...but thank you! and OCC...well OOC means Out Of Character...i think thats what you ment...BUT no more of my mindless chapter on with the story!

Disclaimer: I Dont Own! Leave me to drown in my sorrows!

Suze POV

I was pacing in front of my bed when I heard a car pull in the driveway. Jesse had left about an hour ago. Soon after Dopey returned from the mall. About fifteen minutes ago Andy got back, and now Jake had returned home.

I sat on my bed and heaved a sigh. I just couldn't settle my stomach, I felt like I was going to throw up my lunch. My mom was downstairs waiting for Jake to come in. She was going to tell him and Andy about me and Jesse. I was so nervous.

I heard a thump and giggled, yeah I know me giggling but I did. I knew exactly what it was. Everytime Jake gets home from work, he sits in his chair at the dinner table and reads the newspaper, he's still looking for that camero. No doubt he fell out of his chair in shock when my mom told him our news. I heard him yell, "WHAT? SHE CAN'T DATE A GUY FROM THE VALLEY!" I closed my eyes, I knew he wouldn't agree to this.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a knock at my door. I hadn't heard anyone coming and I doubt it was Jake. He probably wouldn't have bothered knocking first. I got up and slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Andy, he didn't look mad...just tired.

"Can I come in?" I nodded my head and moved to the side to let him in.

Once he was in I shut the door. He had moved the chair that was by my desk so that it was facing my bed. I walked over and sat on the bed so I was facing him. I was nervous. I really had no idea what he was going to say to me although I knew it was about Jesse. He sighed.

"I really don't know where to start. I mean I've only had a daughter for two years, so this dating thing from the opposite angle isn't my specialty."

I smiled, the fact that he was worried made me happy. Not in a mean way, just that he cared, I mean I know he cares for me, but it's nice to hear it.

"Your mom says he's a good person, and I trust both hers and your judgement. So I'm willing to meet and get to know the guy before I say anything."

"Oh thank you thank you!" I said as I lunged at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed and patted my back.

He smiled again and left saying something about having to start dinner.

I stood there for a bit and decided to call CeeCee.

"Hello, Cee Cee speaking."

"Cee! Hey its Suze."

"Simon! Whats up?"

"Heh nothing at all, cept my mom finally met Jesse!" Cee Cee was the only person I told about Jesse, I have to say she loved the fact of a 'secret love affair.'

"Oh! What happen she approve?"

"Totally she loves him! She told Jake and Andy, Andy's willing to meet him and get to know him before he says anything, but me and Jake haven't talked yet."

"Don't worry it'll work out."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Cee I gotta go, want to meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah! How about we meet at the Mission at 1?"

"Sounds great see ya then."

"Great see ya."

We both hung up and I went to open the door. I found both Jake and Dopey standing there. Jake didn't surprise me, but Dopey did. I moved to let them in and they both started looking around. Niether one of them has been in my room since I moved here. Now I'm glad I cleaned up. Jake didn't waste any time.

"I don't approve, but it's your life so I'm just gonna look after you and be here when you need me."

I smiled and went over to hug him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He just messed up my hair.

I looked up at him. "Do you think you could try to get to know him? He's really a great person."

He looked at me. "I'll talk to the guy." I grinned at him.

I turned to Dopey. "Well what do you want?"

He sighed and said, "hey, we might not get along well, but your still my sister, so he hurts you, we hurt him."

I had to tell you I was touched really. My stepbbrothers were willing to kick my boyfriends butt should the need arise, which it shouldn't.

I smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

They nodded and left, on they way out Jake told me dinner would be in 5.

I went to my bathroom to freashen up and change into a pair of sweatpants.

As I walked down the stairs I couldn't help but smile. Jake and Andy were willing to meet Jesse, Dop...no Brad was being nicer. And David...well he was being David. Life was good. The only bad thing was Monday I had to go back to work. Me and Jake work at a hotel. I'm a hotel babysitte, he's a lifeguard. We get Friday to Sunday off and today was Saturday. Caitlin, my boss, also called she said something about me watching this kid named Jack Slater. Anyway his parents were real rich so I had to be on my "best behavior." I dont care not even that could get me down, me and Jesse were finally official.

AN: Well heres the chapter...how was it? As always REVIEW PLEASE! lol...Yea so Paul should show up not the next chapter but the one after the next...well I'm out...Cya

RealmofDreams


	5. Chapter 4

AN: oh wow...I am so so so sorry about not updating in a while. But life has been hectic...way to hectic for being just a junior in highschool. BUT! Heres my new chapter...with another on the way...I'm going to try to update almost every Sunday...but I can't make any promises. Oh and check out my bio and tell me if you like the summary for a new story I'm thinking of writing...well on with the chapter!

Suze POV

My weekend was awesome. Me, Jesse, and Cee hung out at the beach, park, you know the usual hang outs. But today...today sucked. It was Monday adn me and Jake were on our way to work. Tonight would be nice. Tonight Jesse was coming over for dinner and would meet Jake and Andy for the first time.

Jake stpped at the red light and looked at me. "Does he have a record?"

I knew what he was talking about. He had been asking me questions about jesse all weekend when we were both home.

"Record?"

"Yeah a police record."

"Oh, well I dunno." He gave me a sideways glance.

"How do you not know? You've been secretly dating for like three months. How did you two meet anyways?"

I gave him a grin. "Well, remember when Brad totally destroyed that physics project I had been working on for like three weeks?"

When he nodded his head I continued.

"Well I kinda stormed off after you left. I went to the beach and walked like four miles. Well then this dog came running up to me and this guy following ya know? When he reached me he apologized and then well I dunno we just started talking and I told him what happened. Well then he offered to walk me home and I accepted and gave him my number."

Jake shook his head as he drove. I grinned at him, "you'll like him I promise."

He grinned as he pulled into his parking spot. We got out and took the elevator to the employee floor and signed in. Then Jake left for the pool saying he'd meet me by the car at the end of our shift.

Caitlin came up to me, "you have to go to room 205, they're waiting for you. See you later." Then she walked off. Probably to the pool, she has a huge crush on Jake. Then again almost all of the Carmal Hills does.

I trudged up the stairs and once at the right room I knocked on the door. It was opened by a tall pretty woman. She smiled at me, "you must be Susan." She moved to let me in.

"Suze, thats my name." She nodded but I could tell she wasn't listening.

"This is my husband Rick, I'm Karen by the way. My youngest son Jack is the one your going to be watching." She pointed to a small boy watching television. He kinda reminded me of David. You know pale, freckals, big ears. He was a cutie.

Then I noticed a hottie staring at me. He was in a pari of swim trunks and had a towl around his neck. He had a dark tan, gorgeous body, curly golden brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

Mrs. Slater turned and said, "this is my oldest son Paul. Paul this is Susan, Jack's babysitter."

Then I heard a soft voice, " Suze, she said her name is Suze not Susan."

I looked at him and gave him a smile before turning back to Paul. He made his way over to me and stuck out his hand. I took it and he raised it and kissed the back of my knuckles.

"It's a...pleasure to meet you."

He grinned and shook his head. "No Suze, trust me, the pleasures all mine."

I gave him a flirty smile and noticed the strange look in his eyes grow. THen my smile dropped, he looked confused.

"Umm, yeah..." 'Wow way to make an impression Suze' I thought to myself. Then I stole a look at his abs, wow was all I could come up with. 'NO! Bad Suze! Bad! You have Jesse, you can't go looking at other guys when you have a boyfriend like Jesse.' A soft smile appeared when I thought of Jesse

Paul looked like he was going to say something when Mr. Slater cane in and told him to get ready.He rolled his eyes and left. When he returned he was wearing tan colored shorts and a grey polo. ' Well...you'd never catch Jesse in something like that.' He winked at me and left with his parents.

I turned to Jack, "hey you wanna go to the pool?"

He shook his head no.

"Why not?"

He looked upset. "I can't swim, and when I try Paul just teases me,"

I looked at him, 'so the hottie is a jerk'.

"Well, swimming is easy. Hey! I'll teach you myself, and my older brother is the lifeguard."

He looked up and smiled at me. "Well ok, I guess I could try."

I waited for him to go change and then together we made our way to the pool.

AN: So there you have it...yea Jack isn't a mediator in this...ummm well yea. im gonna try and have the next chapter up by sunday but like i said not sure yet...im kinda sick kinda not and skipping school so yea thought ide put this up for you all. so dont forget to R&R thanks! bye!


	6. Chapter 5

AN: wow yea I'm soooo sorry for not updating…but if anyone checks my profile I think I put in it why I haven't….well yea I'm alone so I can finally update…so ill get on with the story.

Disclaimer: me no own.

Suze POV

We were walking towards the elevator when I ran into Caitlyn. "Wow, you got him out of the room. Impressive."

"Whatever Caitlyn you're in the way."

She gave me "the eye" and I raised one eyebrow. "Don't forget Caitlyn it's _my _brother you like and ultimately what I have to say about you affects what _he _thinks."

She drew in a breath and stalked off. I looked at Jack, "remember blackmail. It always works." He laughed and I smiled. "C'mon lets go."

I met him outside the "men's" locker room and together we walked over to the lifeguard stand. I still had to prove my "connections."

"Yo Jake." He didn't move, I could so tell he was sleeping like always, but still this job was serious and he sleeps? I tried his name again and when it didn't work I splashed him. That sure got his attention.

"Suze! What the hell!" Oh, he did not just yell at me.

"Excuse me? Did you forget that you're a _lifeguard_! You don't _sleep_ when you're a lifeguard!"

"SHHH! I wasn't sleeping I was just zoning off, I heard you yelling but it didn't register." The look on his face after he said that showed he knew he had just said the wrong thing.

"Wow. Jake that's all I gotta say about that. Anyway this is Jack. I'm gonna teach him to swim. He wanted to meet the lifeguard. So now that I'm here, if I catch you sleeping you're dead."

He just nodded and I took Jack to the shallow end. After about three hours he was jumping into the deep end splashing everyone.

Jake looked at me. "You're good." I laughed and nodded.

"C'mon Jack, we gotta go!"

"Aww c'mon Suze just a little longer?" He swam over and gave me the puppy dog eyes. I had to roll my eyes at that one.

"Jack. I have three brothers. One of which is only a few years older then you. I'm immune to the puppy dog eyes. So come on up and out." He sighed and pulled himself slowly from the pool. He trudged over to the towels and dried himself off. We walked to the locker rooms and went our separate ways, met up, and walked up to his family's room.

"Alright little man. You go get a change of clothes so you can change when you get out of the shower."

"But!"

"No buts! Go!"

He sighed and walked off. About twenty minutes later he emerged.

We heard voices outside the room. "Looks like your folks are home."

When they walked in Jack ran over to them. "Mom! Dad! Guess what I did today!"

They looked at each other then at their son. His mom asked, "What?"

"I learned how to swim. And Suze is the best!"

They both looked at each other genuinely shocked. "Swim?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Suze took me to the pool."

His mother smiled at me. "Oh thank you!"

I gave her a nervous smile. "Really it wasn't a problem."

Then I turned to Jack. "Hey kid, I'll see ya tomorrow." He grinned at me and waved as I left. I was ignoring Paul the whole time.

I was in the parking lot leaning on Jake's car waiting. I always have to wait for him, he gets out a little later then I do.

Then I heard the one voice I really didn't want to hear. Paul's. "Hey Suze, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a jerk to your brother Paul. What you can't teach him to swim?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Anyway. What do you say we go out to dinner? I found this real nice place."

"I don't eat in fancy places." I interrupted. "I prefer a night of surfing with cheese fries and a burger. But I doubt you can surf." The look on his face confirmed that.

"Well you could always teach me." Even as he said this I could see the slight look of disgust on his face. You could tell he was the _fancy_ kind of guy.

I started laughing. He looked angry as he asked, "what now?"

I smirked at him. "I guess I forgot to mention I do that stuff with friends. My brothers sometimes come. And oh I don't want to forget my boyfriend."

"So you're taken?" I nodded.

"One night with me can change that."

I sneered at him. "Get lost. My brothers coming and you really don't want to be here when he gets here. Especially since I don't like you."

He smirked again. "That'll change soon enough."

Then we heard Jake yell, "alright I'm here. Let's go home so I can meet this Valley guy you're seeing."

I groaned. "Come on Jake don't be an ass! He's NOT a trigging' gangbanger!"

Paul raised an eyebrow at the last comment. I rolled my eyes and pushed him, "get lost!"

"Fine fine. I'll see ya tomorrow Suze."

Jake rounded the corner and unlocked the car. As we were leaving I saw Paul leaning against the pillar.

As we cleared the gate, Jake took off. For someone who's always sleeping, he sure is a wild driver.

Jake looked at me. "You nervous?"

I laughed, "kinda."

He grinned. "Don't be. I'll be nice"

I smiled at him as we pulled into our drive way.

I noticed that Jesse's car wasn't in the drive way. Thank God. This gives me time to clean up.

AN: Well the long awaited chapter. I got the next one written but I don't know when it'll be up. I got finals coming up soon. Someone asked if this was gonna be in Suze's POV only and yeah it is.

One other change I'm making is in the beginning I said something about ghosts, well I'm gonna change that, she won't be a mediator in this.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, so I know a bunch of people are mad at me…and Querida1607, sorry about not getting up this chapter when I said I would.

Excuses? I'm not sure I have any except no one in my family knows I write so when my computer died, I couldn't post anything. Now I can! So until this semester is over (May) updates won't be coming real fast.

Anyway I kept you long enough!

Chapter 6- Suze POV

I looked at my clock, I had five minutes before Jesse would be here, and I was no closer to finding the perfect outfit then I was this morning before I left for work. Well I narrowed it down to seven outfits.

Someone knocked on my door. I heaved a sign and went over to answer it. My mom smiled at me as I moved to let her in.

"Having trouble finding something to wear?"

"Yeah and Jesse's going to be here soon. What do you like best?" I motioned toward the outfits I had picked out.

She looked over all of them and then smiled. "Go with this one sweetie." I looked at the outfit she chose and smiled. It was the one I had been leaning toward also.

She got up and kissed my forehead softly, "get dressed, he'll be here soon." With that she walked out.

I looked at my outfit. It was a short white skirt, the kind you would wear to the beach but not only the beach. Yeah I confuse myself sometimes too. My shirt was a baby blue halter and I had matching flip flops. For once I wasn't decked out in designer threads. I combed my hair back and put on some light make up. I took a deep breath and rose to leave my room.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. I looked up just in time to see Andy answer it, with Jake close behind him.

I watched as they ushered him in. He looked really hot in his nice jeans and black polo that was left unbuttoned. I walked over toward them, "hey Jesse."

He looked up and gave a wide smile. "Susannah." He picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

Andy cleared his throat. "Well let's move into the dining room so we can all…talk."

Jesses took my hand and we walked to the table. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in as I sat down and then he sat next to me. My family sat down around us, and the Interrogation began.

Andy started the questions, "so Jesse, how old are you?"

Jesse made eye contact and answered. "I'm 20 sir, almost 21."

Andy nodded his head and Jake asked the next question. "What are your intentions for dating my sister? You're not gonna just use her and loose her are ya?"

Jesse turned red and blinked a few times. I let me head just drop. I banged it on the table a few times as well.

When Jesse finally got over the shock he cleared his throat, "no, no I promise you my _intentions_ are pure. I would never make Susannah do anything she did not want to."

Jake seemed okay with his answer but he wasn't finished. "Well, what if she _did_ want to?"

My jaw dropped. "JAKE!"

Jesse put a hand on my shoulder and I clenched my teeth. Jesse looked at Jake. "I was raised by my mother who is very religious. I as well as my sisters was taught that something as sacred as sex is to be saved for marriage."

Jake nodded his head. He seemed to like this answer. As for me, I couldn't believe my brother and boyfriend were talking about my nonexistent sex life.

My mother seemed to sense my embarrassment and stopped the next round of questions with the statement that she was hungry. Dinner went smoothly and afterwards, Andy, Jake, Brad, and Jesse played cards and talked.

It was well after midnight when Jesse said he had to leave and I walked out to his car with him. Thank God there was no lights out here.

He leaned against the car door and put his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful querida."

"Thanks Jesse."

He kissed me softly. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together tonight."

I shook my head, "no, you got to spend time with my family and they like you. I'm happy."

He grinned and kissed me again. I melted against him and felt his hands go lower on my hips. Then we heard Jake yell that I had to come in.

I broke the kiss and put my head against his chest. "Goodnight Jesse. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, call me when you get home from work."

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss and ran back into the house. Once there I glared at Jake before going upstairs to my room.

He laughed. "Sorry did I interrupt something?"

I ignored him, I had to get up early tomorrow and unlike him I couldn't fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

All I could think about as I fell asleep was, that was one heck of a kiss.

AN: Well I'm not too happy with this and the next chapter, but I'm going to post them and then edit everything while still posting new chapters…Just the grammar, word choices, everything. Also my spacing, but I just need to get used to all this again haha. I'm going to put the link to my LiveJournal for my homepage and I will be putting updates and everything in there so make sure to check it!

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon seeing as it's already written, but then I have to start writing again.


	8. Chapter 7

There was a sharp banging on my door. I groaned and rolled over to get a glimpse of my alarm clock. It was only 6 in the morning.

"What do you want?! I still have what 45 minutes until I have to get ready?"

Jake yelled back, "employee meeting remember? We have to be in early."

I rose out of bed and changed into my uniform glad I took a shower the night before. Speaking of last night, I was so happy me and Jesse were finally out in the open. Even if last night was slightly embarrassing the good night kiss I got totally made up for it.

Jake pulled up to the hotel and we had to take the stairs. He turned to me and said, "tonight's storm is gonna bring some wicked surf, what do you say we get the gang together and have a bonfire?"

I nodded my head, "that sounds good. I'll call Cee and Adam and then let Jesse know."

"I'll get the food. What do we want? Pizza…"

"Burgers, fries both chili and cheese, soda. You know the usual."

We both failed to notice one guest listening in on our conversation as we walked into the conference room. All we were told was to keep up the good work and no we weren't getting any raises. Yeah that was a real productive meeting.

I made my way to the Slater's room and knocked on the door. Karen answered and ushered me in.

Jack came running over all ready to go swimming. "Suze! Guess what?"

I feigned a look of confusion, "what?"

"Paul's gonna hang out with us today isn't that great?"

I didn't want to bring him down by saying no so I just moved my head and made a noncommittal noise.

Karen and Rick said goodbye as Paul came out of his room. He was also ready to go swimming and Jack grabbed my hand and yelled to us to both get a move on.

I watched Jack swim because honestly I didn't trust Jake. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother- but I didn't call him Sleepy for nothing.

"So Suze, you said your perfect night out is surfing right?"

I sighed realizing I was going to have to talk to him, Jack was watching us and I got the impression that he liked the thought of Paul and I together. "Yeah my brother taught me how when I first moved here."

" Was it hard to learn?"

I gave him a suspicious look, "no, it wasn't really hard to learn I mean I fell a few times at first but you get the hang of it real fast if the surf is good. Why do you want to know? You signing up for lessons?"

He smiled, "no I was hoping you would teach me how."

I started to laugh. "No, I don't think so."

Then Jake opened his mouth. "Oh come on Suze, give the guy a break. You know those lessons are expensive."

I gave him a dirty look and then turned to Paul who smiled innocently. I realized then that I had been played.

"Fine, how long are you here?"

"We're here for the rest of the summer."

The shock must have registered on my face because he grinned. I thought he would be gone in a few days.

I rolled my eyes. "Look I only get the weekends off so meet me then."

He nodded his head but asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

I watched Jake yell at some kid for running and threw a quick glance at the pool to check on Jack. Then I answered his question. "I'm meeting up with some friends and no you can't come."

He closed his mouth and sighed. "Why not? I just want to get to know you."

"We'll talk Saturday."

I guess he could tell I was serious about him not coming because he let the subject go and went to swim with his brother until we had to go in.

Paul decided to "be a gentleman" and walk me to the parking lot. It was a pleasant surprise to see Jake already there.

"Let's go! I gotta get everything and you and Brad have some phone calls to make!"

I shook my head and said bye to Paul.

"See you tomorrow Suze." And then he walked off.

Once we were on the road Jake said, "Why didn't you invite him tonight? And why didn't you want to teach him how to surf? He seems like a nice guy."

I gave a very unladylike snort, as my mother puts it, which made Jake laugh but he quickly recovered. "Seriously though, why?"

"They guy's a jerk. He seems to think he can win me over by taking me to fancy places-" Now it was Jake's turn to snort.

"AND, he said something along the line of one day with him and I would forget all about my boyfriend. He's an arrogant jerk. But I'll teach him to surf cause you know I don't go back on my word."

"Sorry about putting on the spot earlier then but hey you'll get to see him fall! And maybe he's just like that cause he's nervous around you or somethin, wait and get to know him first."

I shook my head, sometimes Jake was too nice, I would still listen to him though because most of the time he was right, I know threw me for a loop too.

We both got out of the car to go in once we got home. We got changed and then started calling everyone and getting ready for our night.

AN: I know…the ending is kinda awkward, but I really didn't know how to end it. I always change stuff when I type it from what I have written down. Ummm my LiveJournal link is the homepage in my profile so GO THERE for any updates!! I'll try to update that every day, this is the last chapter I have that's written so, I don't know when I'm going to get the chance to write more but I am going to try to update before I have to go camping the 25th-28th.

You know what to do REVIEW!! I love getting them!


End file.
